A Kind Much Closer Than Friends Use
by IanthonyFeels
Summary: AU. Takes time before You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. Destiny Woods had one plan in mind. Dominate the indies, and make her way to WWE. Lexi Hardy is a shoe in for this role, but wants to make her way there. They cross paths, and become close. Very close. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_"I want a person who comes into my life by accident, but stays in it on purpose."_**

_Chapter One: A Twist of Fate_

Pale feet walked through shallow waters, as the sun begin to set in the warm summer night. The sky showed pinks and oranges, making it a beautiful sight for the brown eyes to see. Her name was Destiny Woods, and as cliche as it sounds, walks on the beach calmed her.

The warm water would soothe the tense muscles that were in her calves, and the smell of the sea brought her mind to a serene place.

The white-cropped cargo pants she was wearing, hung loosely off her hips, and became damp as the ocean splashed her. The wind begin to pick up a bit, making the air a bit chilly, and raising goosebumps raised on surface of her skin.

Destiny pulled her coat tighter around her body. She really did need this quick break before she returned to the road traveling to her next destination. Being in the Ring of Honor consisted of small breaks and tiring schedules.

She was mentally and physically tired of the toll it took on her, but she couldn't let that stop her, especially since her dreams of WWE depended on this. Destiny was fresh out of high school, but she was twenty-one and was able to make that decision for herself.

Money was a little tight for her, and a back up plan wasn't necessarily made, but she had a boyfriend. Phil Brooks was his name, or CM Punk as he went in the ring. He was a heel, an immediate contrast to her babyface character.

Come to think of it, they were both contrasts to each other. Phil's rough outer appearance, was marked with tattoos and dyed blonde hair, piercings in his eyebrow, lip, tongue, ears, and nipples.

Destiny came off as soft and delicate. She had soft brown hair, with big doe eyes, not a trace of ink or metal could be found on her.

Maybe it was the comfort of having someone else, or just wanted to break the cookie cutter image she had been known for. She leaned more toward the former. It didn't make her feel as bad that way.

To bring her out of her thoughts, a splash of water knocking her off balance, causing her to fall into the water.

Destiny cursed underneath her breath, and stood up on wobbly legs. Luckily for her, she and Phil were on their way to a hotel room for the next ROH show. She could just change into the pair of shorts. Her car had no type of heating or conditioning, but she was lucky it was in her budget, and she had to make do.

"Phil! I'm soaked let's go!" she yelled towards him.

He smirked at her. "Geez babe, I know you can't resist me, but you don't have to be so anxious to get into my pants."

She sent him what could be considered a playful glare, but it faded and was replaced with a smile when she saw his lips pouting.

"You're such a girl sometimes," she teased him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Are you saying you like girls now?" he asked her as they walked to the car. Destiny smacked Phil's arm, and ignored the tug at her chest.

"Shut up, or I won't let you cuddle with me tonight," she warned jokingly.

"Yes ma'am!"

…..

Destiny struggled to carry some of her bags to her room. They were heavy and a bit over packed, but she had to keep it that since they were always constantly on the road. The constant packing and unpacking was too much of a hassle for her, and she wanted to limit time on that one particular thing.

"Destiny, babe, don't you think you should let me help you with that?" he boyfriend asked carrying a few of his own. He knew she was tough and stubborn, but he still loved teasing her about small things like that.

Destiny shook her head at him and gave him a teasing smile. " I'm a independent women, and I can handle this on my own," as she said this, she dropped two bags, having it's contents spilling out in the process. All of her personal items were in view for everyone to see. Thankfully no one was around, but Phil.

"Philip?" she said sweetly. Phil gave her the same teasing smile, and then stepped over her stuff.

"Oh, you're the independent women who can handle stuff on her own, I think you can do this one just fine. I'll be in our room," he laughed continuing down the hall.

"Philip Jack Brooks, get your tattooed behind back here!" Destiny called. He laughed but simply ignored and the turned the corner.

Bending over to try and stuff her belongings into her suitcases, Destiny honestly wished that she didn't pack as much of the stuff that she did. All she wanted to do was cuddle into Phil's warm arms, and drift away into sleep.

It would be such a gift to the long day of training she went through.

She heard a wolf whistle, and instantly regretted making the decision to wear shorts. Destiny picked up her curling iron, and turned around ready to strike some pervert who was trying to hit on her, but to her surprise, it was anything but that.

Instead, she was met by piercing hazel eyes and full feminine lips that were turned into a smile.

"So, how long have you been there?" Destiny asked. The girl shrugged.

"Long enough to see that your boyfriend's a douche," she explained.

"Oh that's just Phil, he's now really like that," it suddenly hit her that this was chick was a stranger and shouldn't be telling her any information."Why am I explaining myself to you. I don't even know you," Destiny proclaimed.

"Well, my name's Alexis Selena Hardy,just call me Lexi. I'm from Cameron, North Carolina, you?" Lexi asked Destiny.

Destiny took this time to examine the girl's appearance. Lexi had full honey brown hair, that passed her shoulders, curling at the ends. The tank top she was wearing showed the outline of the green bra she was wearing. There wasn't much there, but they were full. Her hips were wide, and it made the jeans look much tighter than what they were.

"Destiny Michelle Woods, I go by Destiny, and I'm from Jonesboro, Arkansas. Say, you wouldn't happen to know Jeff and Matt Hardy, since you live in the same area as them and all?" Destiny asked Lexi.

She shook her head slightly, trying to make up for the time she answered too late.

Lexi smiled brightly. "They're my big brothers. Jeff by two years and Matt by five years," she explained. Destiny's jaw dropped.

"Shut the fuck up!" she said incredulously. Lexi shrugged.

"It's not a big deal, but please tell me you're not like some big fangirl," she groaned. Destiny tried playing it off, as if she weren't a fangirl.

"Me, a fangirl? Pssh, not even," Destiny tried convincing.

"Don't lie to new friends Dest," Phil returned putting an arm around her waist.

"Oh, so now you come back!" Destiny exclaimed. Phil kissed her cheek to show no hard feelings.

"You were gone a little too long, so I came to make sure you didn't get jumped, you're too shy and sweet to be left alone," he told her. Destiny made an audible aw, and then hugged him.

Her ran his hand through her hair, caressing her cheek, before Lexi cleared her throat.

"Aren't you two sweet?" Lexi spoke. Destiny and Phil broke the hug, but still held hands.

"Lexi, this is my boyfriend Phil Brooks, and Phil this is Lexi Hardy. Little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy!" Destiny said trying not to sound too excited. It was definitely the fact she was standing in front of the Hardy Boyz little sister.

Lexi and Phil both shook their heads. Lexi didn't know the big deal, but Phil knew that Destiny had a huge crush on Jeff Hardy, but it was nothing that he had to worry about.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lexi, but we got to go," Destiny told her. Lexi nodded.

"Before you go, I suggest that next time you try use a curling iron as a weapon, swing the hard part at them, then wrap the cord around their neck," and with that Lexi smiled.

"What a sadist," Phil spoke silently.

" I think she's pretty cool," Destiny told her boyfriend. She tugged at Phil's hand, pulling them toward the room they shared. Destiny took a quick glace back at the girl, but Lexi was gone. She couldn't get the image of the full red lips smirking at her.

She wanted to see them again. She wanted to see Lexi again. That was one personality, Destiny had to get to know.

**Okay, so I guess you could say this is the AU of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid. This is the story before Lexi and Destiny get to the WWE, but it's a different plot. I hope you guys enjoy it! I guess this is my comeback story. Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_"You give me that kind of something, want it all the time, need it everyday."_**

"Shut the fuck up!" Destiny yelled incredulously in the seemingly empty arena. There were a few patrons standing by, but Destiny was a bit too surprised by the news she just heard to care.

She was supposed to be training and rehearsing for the ROH taping that night, that is until Phil came and interrupted her.

He had told her that he had some important news, which usually was some stupid, perverted jokes, and she usually ignored them, but Phil being Phil, became too persistent and she caved.

Which is when he told her that the girl they had met in the hallway, Lexi Hardy, as now her tag team partner. Not that she had a problem with that. Destiny just didn't know how this girl operated.

She imagined Lexi being a great wrestler, since the girl was related to Matt and Jeff Hardy, but just because her Lexi's brothers were good at wrestling, it had been a proven fact that in the WWE, just because you have a famous name, you aren't always living up to the name's standard.

"Do you think she can wrestle?" Destiny asked before her mind could process what her mouth was saying. Phil chuckled at this.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself? he told her. She raised her eyebrow at him, before he turned her around for her to meet the emotionless face of Lexi.

"It's nice to know my tag team partner doubts me," the youngest Hardy spoke truthfully, as she dumped her gym bag onto the floor, and entered the ring.

"Could've warned me Philip," Destiny said.

"No, I'm good. Seeing you anxious is funny and cute," he told her. He kissed her cheek before grabbing his belongings, and telling her that he would see her back at the hotel before the show that night.

"I'm didn't mean that I thought you were bad," Destiny explained as soon as Phil left them.

Lexi shrugged."You just don't think I'm good enough for your standards either," she accused. Destiny shook her head nervously.

"No, I never said that," she explained. Lexi rolled her eyes at her and Destiny took this time to notice that Lexi was reasonably shorter than she was. She also noticed that her hair was no longer honey brown, but an auburn color now.

"How old are you," she began to ask. "If that's okay to ask," Destiny added when she noticed Lexi raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'll be twenty three in October, you?" Lexi countered.

"Twenty two in November," Destiny smiled. It was Lexi's turn to smile at the younger girl.

"It'll be like having the little sister I've always wanted," she told Destiny.

Destiny couldn't help but notice the sudden tug in her chest, but ignored it, and smiled. " I have a feeling we're going to be really close like sisters as well."

"Cool, let's get started then," and they both went over a few new moves with each other

"How'd it go with the sadist earlier?" Phil asked his girlfriend as they both got prepared in their room. He was waiting impatiently as Destiny was throwing some changing clothes into her bag, so when they both finished their matches, they could just leave to go eat or something.

"Lexi isn't a sadist, she's actually an interesting person to be around," Destiny half lied. It was true, Lexi did say some pretty interesting things. She was a little sadistic though.

Well, maybe more defensive and aggressive than, but borderline sadistic regardless.

Destiny had found out that Lexi had ADHD, and Destiny had told her that she had Social Anxiety Disorder.

She felt comfortable opening up to her, and even though it was a little too soon to say, it was probably because of the possible girl crush that was developing.

"Yeah, and I'm not sarcastic," Phil smirked at her, pulling her from behind, startling her. They both fell to the bed.

"Why are you lying, you know God doesn't like liars," she told him.

"God also apparently doesn't like homosexuality, but then again, I don't believe in God," he countered her. Destiny frowned at him, propping her head onto his stomach.

She didn't like judging people, that was God's job. Someone she actually did believe in. It was weird how she and Phil were together, yet neither shared the same religion.

"Why did you bring up homosexuals?" Destiny asked, breaking the silence and tension in the room.

"I see the way that Lexi girl looks at you, she's into you. Which I'll admit, that's really fucking hot, you two should hook up just one time, and let me watch it," he told her, laying his hand in the small of her back, brushing his fingertip on her bare skin.

"I really doubt that she swings that way," Destiny spoke. She kissed Phil's lips so he wouldn't say anything stupid, or blow to the face.

His lips were chapped against hers, and was too chaste for the hormones that were building up in the pit of her stomach.

Destiny was never sure about h Sow to do certain things that could be counted as foreplay because she was still a virgin. So, when she pushed her tongue into Phil's mouth, she couldn't help but pull back completely.

"Well that was new," Phil smiled at her. Destiny just blinked before trying to kiss him again. Phil pushed against her.

"As mush as I would love to do more of this, I'm getting more than a little worked up, and I wouldn't want to take your virginity without you being ready," he told her. She simply nodded, face flushed, and wondered what had come over her .

"Let's just leave for the arena now, I wanna get warmed up before my match," Destiny told Phil. He smirked at her.

"You're more than warmed up right now," he teased, earning a pillow smack to the face.

Destiny was ecstatic to leave the room. She was looking forward to working with Lexi tonight. The dyed red head had exceeded Destiny's expectations for a tag team partner, and it excited her to get to work with her.

She knew she would enjoy this experience so much.


End file.
